Galtvortskolens skolekor
thumb|300px|Galtvortskolen kor i 2009 fremført av alle elevene som deltok på [[Sommerleir 2009.]]Galtvortkoret er et kor for galtvortskolen.net sine offisielle arrangementer. 2009 thumb|left|186 pxPå Sommerleir 2009 deltok alle elevene på leiren i Galtvortskolens eget kor. Dette er den første gangen Galtvortskolen bestemte seg for å ha eget kor. Trykk på videoen til venstre for å se galtvortelev koret fra 2009. En mindre gruppe av deltakere ved Sommerleir 2009 hadde tatt eget initativ, om å lage egen sang til GS som de også fremførte i løpet av dette oppholdet. Sang og melodi er selvlaget og video og tekst kan sees under. thumb|right|186 px Sangtekst laget av noen av sommerleir 2009 elevene: ' Kjære Galtvort, kjære rektor Vi er her fra Wizreflektor. Vi vil gjerne, få fortelle Din betydning for oss å`a dette hotellet Dagens saker er som følger: De blir lest opp. av to﻿ bøller! Julla Lotus og Leanna Immiverer rett fra stranda i havanna Vi er har en lærer som er så sur Du skjønner at vi snakker om Slur Han er mislikt av alle sammen Det er bare smygard som smisker med sluremannen! Julla Lotus og Leanna Dere sku hatt﻿ et slag i panna For professor'n som sitter her nå Har vi veldig lyst til å se uten klær på! Vi må også nevne damen som så lett kan slå ut paven Både hyggelig og omtenksom At fru Wiltersen er tøff er ingen tvil om Og han mannen han er stilig. Han har sans for teknologi Batteri-freak med sju unger Og han vier tida t` å studere gomper. Også Bister må vi nevne Han har stor opp-fatningsevne Og for all del, takke bilder Da kan du ende opp med å se ut som en ilder! Alt svartespaneren gjør er kult det ja, forresten det er Dult se! Går å skravler, ofte babler Og det hender til og med, ja, at hun ramler Gygrid, han er kar han Spiser mer enn, en vanlig mann﻿ kan Han har glasset, stor som en bolle Vi banker smygard hvis de kaller han for trollet! Oppå loftet er en dame Sender dødsdom som en vane Store briller, kanke se no Også teen hennes gjør oss nesten Emo! Rosa padde bor i borgen Spretter rundt som rene sorgen Men vi grønne vi vet bedre Professor Uffert, ja, hun eier hele stedet. Å`a Stikling finns i hagen Gir oss ting for vondt i magen grønne﻿ fingre, jord i håret Det er sånn hun ser ut nesten hele året! På sykestua ligger Ronny Han ble slått ned av en Ponny Madam Pomfritt passer på han Så ikke Malfang kommer inn igjen og slår han! Grang og Potter står og venter Og de siden, Ronny henter Men Petrea ler seg skakk hun For hun syntes Ronny﻿ har en fattig bakgrunn Anica du er den beste Og for deg så vil vi feste Klem og kyss og tusen takksen Du har gitt oss mer gled`enn Michael Jackson! 2010 thumb|right|186 pxPå sommerleiren i 2010 sang elevene ''Fear of The Dark. 2011 thumb|left|186pxPå sommerleir 2011 sang skolekoret sangen Breakaway av Kelly Clarkson. Trykk på videoen ved siden av for å se skolekoret i 2011. 2012 thumb|right|186 pxSommerleir 2012 var Dult korleder. Hun presenterte koret, og spilte også piano mens selve koret sang. Presentasjonen kan leses her: : '''Dult: Da ønsker jeg velkommen tl en liten oppvisning av skolekoret. ... Hvis det er noen som føler at de burde stått der nå så kan de gå å stille seg der opp nå. : Dult: Vi pleier å på en måte varme opp henda, så dere kan godt å være med på gjøre. Også pleier vi å si hallooooo ansikt, for nå skal vi bruke ansiktet, også pleier vi også å gjøre det samme med stemmen. Da kan vi varme opp og bare gni litt på halsen, og så sier vi hallo til stemmen vår som vi skal bruke nå. Hvis dere ser ut så er det fantastisk fint vær og da pleier vi bare å fylle oss selv med dagen. Det gjør vi på denne måten her... kan ikke dere vise, hvordan vi fyller opp? : Elevene viser hvordan de fyller opp seg selv med hjelp av håndbevegelser. : Dult: Den første sangen vi skal presentere er, eller den eneste sangen skolekoret skal presentere er en sang som ja ... - handler litt om Kalle Wiltersen kanskje? Også er det da på et annet språk som heter skyrimsk. 2013 thumb|right|249 pxI 2013, har jeg ikke sett det var noe kor. Det er likevel fra 2013 dukket opp en Galtvortmusikal laget av to deltakere. Se den ved å klikke på bildet ved siden av. 2015 thumb|right|335 px|Galtvortkoret del 1 thumb|left|335 px|Galtvortkoret 2015 del 2 Kategori:Galtvortskolen Kategori:Musikk Kategori:Skolekoret